Plants Vs. Zombies 3D
Plants vs. Zombies 3D is an action-adventure 3D tower defense video game developed by PopCap and released for the PC in 2014. It is the third main title in the Plants Vs. Zombie series and introduces new things to the series, along with bringing back many things; infact, it has almost every simgle plant from the first two games, bringing the total number of plants along with the new ones up to 90+ different plants. This, along with the other large amounts of content, increased positive critical reception. The goal of the game is to travel level to level, collecting sun so that you can create Plants that will help you kill Zombies before they go across the screen. Various different plants can be used; some attack zombies, some give you more sun, some protect your plants, and some allow you to use different plants on different terrain. . Gameplay The game, as explained above, is an action-adventure 3D tower-defense game; thus, the goal is to place units, in this case Plants, to stop the Zombies. Each Plant costs a certain amount of Sun to place; at first Sun falls from the top of the screen, but then the player can place Sunflowers or other plants to increase the rate of Sun. After a Plant has been placed, even if you have enough Sun for another, you must wait for it to recharge before placing another of the same kind. This prevents someone placing larges amounts of cheap Plants quickly. The playing field is typically split into various amounts of tiles, which create a row. Most Plants attack only Zombies on that row, and most Zombies only walk foward on their starting fow. However, certain types of Plants and Zombies can move or attack on rows other then their own. The Terrain of a level also effects the ground type; water, soft soil, rock, slanted grass, sand, ect. are all types of ground that require special things to build on. They also effect things like drilling time, zombie speed, ect.. Although they are called rows, some stages have groups of tiles that create rows with turns. There are a lot of types of zombies. Some types take more hits to defeat then others, and some have special abilities. Although most attempt to get to the other side of the screen, gaining you a game over, some actually just sacrifice themselfs to help others get past; for example, the Miner Zombie goes all the way to the end of the screen before coming up and eating his way backwards. Some plants are made specifically to combat certain zombies, which is one of the reasons the gallery of zombies to be fought in that level is shown. Rarely, some zombies are large enough to take up multiple rows or columns. Although at first the player has enough slots to contain all of his Plants, after he gets the Snow Pea (which is the seventh Plant), the player must begin choosing what plants to bring into the level. Plants that are not chosen cannot be placed during the level. If the player forgets to choose a plant that is required for the terrain in order to beat the level at all or will make it much harder to do so, he or she will be alerted and given the option to continue or rechoose plants. The player can gain more slots after completing certain events. Special Items As you travel through the game, you will often gain access to new items. Usually these can be gained by either completing a level and collecting it from the last fallen zombie or purchasing it from Crazy Dave's Traveling Tiddlywinkies, although some items may also be found other ways. Money Bags Any levels that have already been beaten will give you a money bag at the end. These contain varying amounts of money, depending on the difficulty of the level and the amount of lawn mowers used. Lunchboxes These can be collected by encountering and defeating the Yeti Zombie. It contains a random amount of coins, 2-5 gems, and a Treasure Key. Treasure Key Opening the Treasure Menu shows a grid of 20 treasure chests with a key hole on them. For each Treasure Key you obtain, you can open one Treasure Chest. These can contain a wide variety of items, and Treasure Keys may also be found from a large amount of activies. Seed Packets Each plant is obtained by finding it's Seed Packet. Finding one allows the player to use it in all levels. Packet Puzzle Piece These can be found in Treasure Chests or they can be bought from the store. There are 8 special plants that can be obtained only be using 10 Puzzle Pieces on them; once all packets have been obtained this way, Puzzle Pieces are no longer found, and the Imitater is unlocked. Upgrades These can be found my progressing through the adventure or purchasing them. These carry over into singular levels released, but not across multiple campaigns. Seed Slots Each Seed Slot found allows the player to pick an additional plant type in each level. Plant Food Slot Allows the player to colled another piece of Plant Food during a level. Instant Mower Active Deployation (I.M.A.D.) Allows the player to instantly deploy a lawnmower without a zombie touching it. Plant Food Charge Allows the player to drag a piece of Plant Food over a seed packet to instantly recharge it. Aqua Mowers Allows mowers to travel across water; otherwise, they will stop as soon as they hit it. Healing Vision Allows the player to toggle on and off the ability to see the health of plants. Wall-Nut First Aid Allows the player to plant a plant over a damaged one of the same type to instantly heal it. Terrain Types Level Types These categories detirmine what special rules apply across the entire level, and in story mode, also usually feature a certain Tile Type as well, although this is not required for Custom Courses. *'Grassy Plains:' The basic type of terrain. Sun falls from the sky at intervals of once every 10 seconds. *'Stream': Similar to the Grassy Plains, but contains various water tiles. Tends to contain various zombies that have to do specifically with water. *'Forest': Sun no longer falls from the sky, and Mushrooms gain a boost. *'Desert:' Rather than Sun, Water instead appears. It can only be collected by using certain plants. Plants in the Cactus category require less Water here, with some being completely free. Sun Producing plants are useless here. *'Grassy Hills': Follows the rules of the Grassy Plains, but tends to feature slanted tiles. Tile Types These are tile types, which are usable in levels. Each have special characteristics and a level can potentionally contain any tile regardless of it's overall level type. *'Dark Forest': Like the forest, but the level is so dark that you can only see within three tiles of your plants. Outlines of the tiles are always visible, however. *'Uphill': Some tiles here are slanted; any projectiles that hit them will be destroyed, and plants that are planted on them will only shoot straight foward, hitting only tall zombies. Thus, plants that do not shoot foward are much more helpful. Rolling plants also function better downhill but worse uphill. Zombies Plants Category:Osmosis Ltd. Category:Games Category:Fan Games